


stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High Fillorian Feast Day, Josh and Quentin and Eliot hang out in the kitchen, M/M, Masquerade, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Here,” Josh said as he set a drink before Quentin.“What is it?” Quentin looked up at Josh and then at the glass with uncertainty.“I haven’t named it yet, but I promise it won’t kill you, give you hallucinations, or send you to another world.”Quentin was still in doubt but took a sip anyway because his night couldn’t get any worse. “It’s good.” He laughed in surprise.“Told ya,” Josh replied, pleased with Quentin’s verdict. “So you gonna tell me why you’re in here and not out there with Eliot dancing? Not that I don’t mind the company.”“It just got too much, I guess.” Quentin sighed. “Eliot and Margo worked so hard to make this ball perfect and I don’t know, I want them to have a good time. I’m sure they’re too busy making the rounds to miss me.”
Relationships: Eliot Waugh & Josh Hoberman, Fen/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater & Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartstarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/gifts).



> This was written for my friend, Gael aka Heartstarmagick for Not Alone Here; a fandom auction @notalonehere.
> 
> I hope you like this Gael and I hope everyone else does too. 
> 
> Title comes from Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera.

Margo and Eliot had spent the last year trying to outdo each proceeding FIllorian Feast Day, which meant this one had been determined to be a Masquerade. The weeks prior, Whitespire had been buzzing with activity and Quentin had rarely been able to catch Eliot. They saw each other sporadically, but he had usually been asleep when Eliot came in, only waking to the movement on the bed and then Eliot would be gone when Quentin had woken up. He had hoped that they’d be able to have some moments at the ball to themselves, but of course everyone wanted time with the Advisor to High King Margo.

They hadn’t even arrived together. Quentin had seen the costume on the bed with the note from El and so he’d changed and headed to the ballroom. Eliot had found him, kissed him and asked him for a dance, but then someone from some Isle had needed something and Eliot had been whisked away all the while looking apologetically at Quentin. Which is how Quentin found himself in the kitchens with Josh and all the servants taking food out. Despite the activity it was so very quiet in here and he could think.

“Here,” Josh said as he set a drink before Quentin.

“What is it?” Quentin looked up at Josh and then at the glass with uncertainty.

“I haven’t named it yet, but I promise it won’t kill you, give you hallucinations, or send you to another world.”

Quentin was still in doubt but took a sip anyway because his night couldn’t get any worse. “It’s good.” He laughed in surprise.

“Told ya,” Josh replied, pleased with Quentin’s verdict. “So you gonna tell me why you’re in here and not out there with Eliot dancing? Not that I don’t mind the company.”

“It just got too much, I guess.” Quentin sighed. “Eliot and Margo worked so hard to make this ball perfect and I don’t know, I want them to have a good time. I’m sure they’re too busy making the rounds to miss me.”

“I haven’t really been able to spend any time with Fen the past couple of weeks. It’s like we miss each other every day. She’s been so busy with Margo and Eliot and I’ve been busy getting all the prep work done for tonight; not to mention we have a six month old who has decided to get her first tooth. I love Leaf, but add that with everything it’s so much dude.” Josh looked at Quentin and sighed. “Look man, I’m just saying I get it, but I definitely think Eliot misses you and I think it’s important for you to get some dances with him. I mean as soon as the last platter is out I am finding Fen and dancing so many dances with her.”

“I don’t know. At least you’ve had something to do. I haven’t helped in any way.”

“Well, that’s not true. You know the thing Eliot talks about every morning when he comes in for his coffee?”

Quentin shook his head.

“He always mentions how even though you are always mostly asleep when he and Margo are done for the night, you always wrap him up in your arms when he gets in the bed. He says it’s at that exact moment he can breathe and let everything fall away. Maybe you didn’t help decorate or cook, but you’re there for him and that’s what’s most important.”

“He’s right you know.”

Quentin turned quickly, shocked to see Eliot at the doorway.

“Um, what?” Quentin stammered.

“Oh, Q, I turned my back for a minute and you were gone.” Eliot walked over to the table and sat down.

“Oh, well, you were talking to Lady Fezzle and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Quentin took another sip of his drink.

“Q, if you had stayed a couple more minutes then you would have seen me excuse myself so I could come back to you.” Eliot took Quentin’s hand in his.

“You’ve still got hours left, if you two crazy kids wanted to go back out there," Josh noted as he set a plate of nachos on the table.

"You think it's okay if we just stay here a little longer?" Quentin looked up at Eliot with those eyes he knew Eliot couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, Q, that's fine." Eliot kissed Q's forehead and then took a few nachos. "These are really good!" he complimented the chef.

"Thanks, it's an old Hoberman family recipe." Josh smiled.

"I'm fine spending time with you here if that's what you want, Q, but I know Margo and Alice and Julia would love to dance with you, and no one has seen the full effect of our costumes together. Well, except for you." Eliot motioned to Josh as he spoke.

"I know, it's just I thought this was more for you?"

"Q, my dear, it's for all of us. We spent so many years fighting people, and _for_ people, and now we have time. I want to celebrate that and these crazy Fillorian holidays with the people I love."

"You are both welcome to hang out here as long as you want, but Quentin, I think Eliot's right," Josh said, taking a few more nachos.

Quentin took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll go back out there. I'll dance, even though I'm awful at it."

Eliot looked very pleased at this decision.

"Wonderful! And perfect timing since the last platter has gone out, so if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Fillorian to dance with." Josh's eyes sparkled as he left the kitchens to go dance with Fen.

"You sure you're ready to go back? We can stay here all night if you want. I just want to be with you, wherever that is," Eliot assured Quentin.

"I'm sure. Besides, the sooner we get back out there and make Margo happy with some dances, the sooner we can go back to our room."

"I like the way you think, Coldwater." Eliot stood up and grabbed Quentin's hand, leading them back out to the ballroom.

"This is nice," Quentin sighed, his head leaning on Eliot's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"It is, isn't it," Eliot agreed, kissing Quentin's nose.

"I missed you these last couple of weeks."

"I know. I missed you too. I promise next High Fillorian Feast Day we won't plan a masquerade; it'll be something simple."

"Simple?" Quentin laughed as he looked up into Eliot's eyes.

"Okay, maybe not simple but not as elaborate as this," Eliot acquiesced.

Quentin laughed again and buried his head into Eliot's shoulder even more with a contented sigh.


End file.
